


Unmasked *DISCONTINUED*

by MythicxlSpirit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dream Smp, Fanfiction, Flirting, Friendship, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, dream team, dreamnotfound, idk what i'm doing Ao3 is confusing, sexy dreams, some dialogue from videos and streams, unspoken thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicxlSpirit/pseuds/MythicxlSpirit
Summary: DISCONTINUEDDue to being a full time student and working full time I don’t have the time to work on this.Alex rolls his eyes, pretending not to care. "Why does Dream? Do you like Dream more than me?"There's a pause as George tries to put something together. Hesitating for a second, he says, "No Dream has my number because-" another pause, thankfully covered by Alex's laughter. "Dream needs me sometimes so he can-""Heneedsyou?" Alex interrupts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

### [Chapter 1: Frustration]

"No one has my number! The only people- Dream and Karl." George argues.

Dream could see that George was annoyed by Alex's whining, even if it was a joke.

Alex rolls his eyes, pretending not to care. "Why does Dream? Do you like Dream more than me?"

There's a pause as George tries to put something together. Hesitating for a second, he says, "No Dream has my number because-" another pause, thankfully covered by Alex's laughter. "Dream needs me sometimes so he can-"

"He _needs _you?" Alex interrupts.__

"Yeah, he needs me sometimes for things...and I have it so his call goes through like science and stuff so he can wake me up if he has to." 

_A small silence. No one believes it, and George's face shows he's aware of it._

"So look-" George starts, playing it off as a joke. 

"That sounds kinda messed up," Punz interjects. 

"My number is a secret thing. It's very private, okay?" 

"Yeah, and uh, I'm pretty private too. So..." Alex mumbles the rest of his sentence incoherently, obviously upset. 

"Listen, here's the thing. You don't _need _my number."__

____

"I- I don't need it. You're right. I want it." Alex sounds hesitant. 

____

They bicker back and forth for a while before Nick joins the call with a yawn. 

____

"Sapnap, do you have George's phone number?" Alex half yells 

____

"Uh, I don't. I dunno why. It's messed up." Nick yawns again. 

____

"WHY? Why don't you? Haven't you known him for like 20 years or something?" 

____

"I've known him for a while." 

____

"I just don't- there's no benefit!" George's face is flushed red with frustration and embarrassment. 

____

More bickering. 

____

"I don't want to give Sapnap my number because he's gonna troll me and wake me up. Dream doesn't do that. Dream only calls me when he needs me. When it's VITAL." 

____

Sapnap aims his bow at George and begins shooting him. 

____

"Why are you shooting at me??" 

____

"GIMME YOUR NUMBER!" Sapnap shouts as he continues to shoot while George dodges his arrows. 

____

"Sapnap, you don't need my number. You're gonna troll me." 

____

"Give it to me!" he begs, still a trace of anger in his voice. 

____

Dream chuckles as he watches George's stream, laughing harder when he sees H's message to George appear. 

____

_HBomb94 whispers to you: I heard you need someone to meow?_

_____ _

_You whisper to HBomb94: not you_

_______ _ _ _

_HBomb94 whispers to you: :(_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Just as he's caught his breath again, Alex starts singing a terrible, earsplitting song. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"ThE CAt gOeS myOw," The whole call erupts in laughter as Alex continues singing. "ThE cAt goES wOoF, tHE dOg gOEs Hi, aNd GeORgE gOEs I dON't gIVe mY numbEr tO my bESteSt fRiENds bECaUse I'm aN ASsHolE dOooOoo dOOoOo dOOoOO dOooo dOOO." 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dream sighs, tugging at his headset. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**==============================================================================**

_______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Chapter Notes:**

_______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Most of this chapter is just based on some dialogue from George's video where he pays Quackity to meow!

_______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Quick Author's Note

Hello! My apologies for not posting the next chapter of this story. I am currently at a creative block for both art and writing and I haven't been pleased with the drafts I've been working on. I am hopefully finishing and posting the next chapter within this next week! Thank you so much to all of the people reading this and for all of the Kudos! You are all loved and appreciated! Take care, stay safe, and have a wonderful day/night! <3   
Love, Myth


	3. Addressing Why I’ve Not Updated This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief explanation on why I’m discontinuing this story.

Hello to all of my readers! I wanted to check in and address why I’ve not updated this story. I want to start off by saying thank you. I really really appreciate the support that this got.   
Though I love writing, I’ve had absolutely no time to do anything! I am a full time student and I also work full time, meaning I have little to no time to myself. I’ve been working on a few little drafts when I have downtime but other than that I have nothing to post. My apologies for not saying this any sooner. Once again, thank you all for all of the kindness and support you’ve shown. 

Side Note:  
I do post on tiktok a bit and am trying to reach 1k followers by this summer. If you could drop by and even just check out my content that would be amazing!  
Link: www.tiktok.com/@mythicxlspirit

**Author's Note:**

> A few important notes:  
> \- Please DO NOT share this with content creators in any way.  
> \- This is my work and my work alone, please do not reupload my work in any way, I will have it taken down and there will be a chance of receiving a Copywrite strike. (If you happen to see a piece of my work uploaded by someone other than myself, please contact me and let me know :) it would be much appreciated!)  
> \- If needed, feel free to contact me through Discord at Myth#4735 or through Twitter at @MythicxlSpirit :D


End file.
